Little Lucy of Thunder
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: Instead of Lucy being sixteen when she ran away, she was six. Thing is...everyone else is their normal ages. Instead of Celestial magic being her primary magic, it's her secondary because she was born with her primary magic. A familiar eye magic that she has no control over. When Natsu guides her to FT she is talked into showing the magic...and ends up getting 'adopted'. AU OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Fairy Tail mess up**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and what if Lucy was born several years later? Born the day her mom dies and with not just Celestial magic but also an eye based magic that she can't control? Running away at six instead of sixteen she meets Natsu and is taken to the guild. AU OOC some bashing)**

"Hey I made it back alive and I brought someone with me!" Natsu called as he opened the doors to the guild, for once not kicking them, and walked in holding the hand of a small girl. She was tiny, barely coming up to Natsu's hip, and skinny to the point of half-starved. Her hair was short and matted with dirt and what they hoped wasn't blood, her face covered in dirt, her cloths tattered and ripped, and he eyes firmly closed.

"A new member you say? Hello little one. My name is Makarov Drayer and I'm the master here. What's your name and magic?" Makarov asked the girl as he sat on top of the bar and looked at her. Natsu gently removed his hand from hers and went to start a fight with Gray, leaving the girl by the bar with Mirajane, Master and Cana.

"Lucy sir and I use Celestial magic." Lucy said almost timidly making Mirajane squeal over how cute the small blond was.

"Why aren't you opening your eyes kid?" Cana asked around her keg of beer.

"I… anytime I look at someone something bad happens." Lucy said softly making the master frown slightly at her.

"Don't worry kid. There are plenty of powerful mages around here who can handle themselves. Open your eyes, we'll be fine. Guild master guarantee." Makarov said with a funny tone to his voice as if he were striking a pose. Lucy gave a small giggle and slowly cracked her eyes open.

Squinting against the light shining into her eyes, Lucy looked up at Makarov who was striking a pose… as soon as he locked eyes with the little blond, Makarov turned into complete stone.

"Master!" Mira yelped alarmed causing Lucy to yelp in panic and shut her eyes while the guild went dead silent as Cana dropped her keg of beer.

"What the hell?" Natsu was the one to ask as he stared wide eyed at the stone statue of the master, still stuck in his silly pose.

"The kid opened her eyes to look at him and he just turned to stone!" Mirajane said near panicked and making one mage tense and turn to look at the little girl.

"Was there a magic circle or were her eyes normal?" A brunette woman asked her voice betraying nothing as she stood up and began walking over staring at the quietly crying child with worried eyes.

"There wasn't any magic circle." Mirajane said trying to calm herself at the sight of the crying child who kept her yes squeezed shut.

"I was afraid of that." The woman muttered softly before kneeling down beside Lucy and laying a gentle hand on her dirty blond hair.

"Little one? Listen to me okay? I know what kind of magic you are using by accident. It's okay. It's not your fault and don't worry. He'll be okay. It'll wear off soon." The woman said softly to the little girl who sniffled and wiped her tears away.

"R-really?" Lucy asked tearfully as the woman smiled sadly and softly at the little girl.

"Yes it's alright. Now I want you to trust me okay? I want you to open your eyes and look at me okay? I promise you I _won't_ turn to stone." The woman with the soft and warm voice said making Lucy freeze slightly and wipe her eyes again.

"Promise? You can't break a promise." Lucy said softly making the woman chuckle a bit as she placed a gentle kiss on Lucy's forehead.

"That's right. I promise. Open your eyes and look at me little one. I will _not_ turn to stone." The warm voice said making Lucy tremble a bit but slowly open her eyes.

The lights stung her eyes again but she pushed past it and noticed a green dress and lightly tan skin.

"That's it little one. Look up in my eyes. I promise I won't get all stiff on you." The warm voice encouraged making Lucy look up, her rather pale chocolate eyes looking upwards and meeting a pair of green eyes that were looking at her softly.

The warm voice and soft green eyes belonged to a woman with long brown hair, a pretty smile, and lightly tanned skin who was wearing a simple pair of glasses.

"There see. I'm not effected. It's alright. Your Stone Eyes won't effect me." The woman said smiling softly down at Lucy who was staring at her awestruck before she was forced to shield her eyes from the painful glare of the lights.

"Easy there little one. How long have you kept your eyes closed?" The woman asked pulling the girl close when she staggered slightly under the pain of the lights hitting her sensitive eyes.

"Um…I'm…I wasn't allowed to ever open them. I…I only opened them when the animals attack me." Lucy said covering her eyes with her hands and making the woman frown but nod.

"Your eyes are very sensitive little one. They aren't used to the light so it will take a while to adjust. For now I'm going to put my glasses on you okay? Freed grab my spare set of glasses, I know you have them with you." The woman said softly to Lucy before calling to another person who came walking over as the lady slipped something up Lucy's nose.

"These will make it so you can see without turning anyone to stone but they're a bit big on you." The lady said gently coaxing Lucy to open her eyes again, only a little bit and making Lucy nod and squint her eyes open.

"Okay now will you look at Freed and Mirajane for me please? I promise they won't turn to stone." The nice lady said making Lucy open her eyes wider and look at the two the lady motioned to with her hand, one was a man in a red coat with green hair and the other was a pretty white haired lady. Neither of them turned to stone.

"How?" Lucy asked staring up at the nice lady wide eyed and awestruck.

"You aren't the only one with Stone Eyes little one. Having something in between your eyes and everyone elses will keep you from using it by accident, and with some training you'll be able to reverse the transformation or seal it completely. My name is Evergreen little one and right now I'm going to take you to get cleaned up and then me and you are going to get you a pair of sunglasses and regular glasses." Evergreen said smiling softly down at the little girl whose eyes watered before she launched herself at Evergreen who didn't even care about the completely silent guild around her as they stared at her. She just focused on this tiny much too thin girl in her arms and soothed and rocked her until she stopped crying and fell asleep in Evergreen's arms.

"Ever?" Laxus asked as he and Bixlow walked over to stand near their female teammate who was smiling softly down at the girl in her arms before smiling up at them sadly.

"Am I the only one having De-ja-vu?" Evergreen asked them softly, her voice quiet to keep from waking the girl in her arms.

"Nah. The half-pint is like a blond version of you when the four of us met. Complete with turning Dreyar men to stone." Laxus said amused more than anything as he glanced at his grandfathers statue, causing Bixlow to snicker while Evergreen gave a sheepish smile.

"Hey I apologized for that more than a hundred times." Evergreen said making Freed snicker slightly while Laxus reached down to gentle mess up Evergreen's hair. Everyone not in the Thunder God Tribe was even more shocked when Evergreen just gave a small giggle and swatted his hand away, careful not to jostle the girl in her lap.

"Yeah more than two hundred. Now come on sis. The half-pint is bringing back memories and needs food, a bath, and a place to sleep not necessarily in that order." Laxus said making Evergreen frown for a second. She looked down at the little girl and bit her lip for a moment before looking back up at the males of the team.

"…Would it be okay if-"

"We're going to set one of the spare rooms at the house up for her as soon as we get there Ever and when she's awake and Porlyuscia checks her over then we'll take her shopping for cloths and decorations and such for her room." Freed interrupted Evergreen making her smile up at them as she stood up with the little girl held tightly too her.

"Aww look at Evergreen being such a mommy." Bixlow teased as his babies floated around chanting 'mommy mommy' and Evergreen looked at him before blushing and scowling at him.

"Oh shut up Bixlow! Even with a kid in my arms I can kick your ass so don't start with me."

Evergreen was still blushing brightly as she stormed out of the guild her boys snickering behind her.

"Really Bix? You had to go and get her riled up? You know Ever hates showing her girly side around us." Laxus said shaking his head at his teammate who gave a small snort.

The guild was dead silent still as the boys of the Thunder Tribe followed their female teammate out of the doors, Bixlow's laugh and remark echoing behind him.

"Oh please. She mother-hens _us_ when no one is around. Did you see her last week when Freed was sick in bed? I swear she all but had frantic mother written above her head!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Fairy Tail mess up**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Hey there little one. Glad to see you up. Are you ready for a bath?" Evergreen asked looking down when she felt the child cuddled up against her move and stir.

"Mama?" Lucy asked sleepily as she rubbed his eyes and began to wake up. Evergreen's heart skipped a beat and a small smile appeared on her face without her meaning too. She… liked it. Hearing this sweet little girl who was almost just like her when she was little call her mama. Something about it settled something within her and made her feel warm and fuzzy like when the boys called her 'sis'.

"Ready for a bath little one? Your cloths are pretty much gone but I think one of my t-shirts will fit you like a dress. Let's get you nice and clean and then get you something to eat." Evergreen said not saying anything about the title that she had accidentally been given by the little girl. She didn't mind it at all. In fact she liked it…a lot.

"Sorry." Lucy squeaked blushing when she realized that she had called the older woman her mama by accident.

"I don't mind little one. Where are your parents now that I think of it?" Evergreen asked making Lucy look upset which had Evergreen frowning immediately.

"Daddy hates me. He said mama died cause of me. Never met mama." Lucy said making Evergreen's heart break. She wasn't as smart as Freed, she knew that and wasn't afraid to admit it if only to herself, but she could work it out. Father said mother died because of the child, never met mother… most likely cause was that the mother died in child birth. The only reason that she could riddle that out so fast was because it was almost the _exact_ same story as what happened to Bixlow, the only difference was that Bix's father didn't blame him... but it looked like Lucy's did.

"It's okay little one. It wasn't your fault… and…I don't mind. You can call me mama if you want to." Evergreen said blushing slightly as she said that making Lucy look at her shocked before beaming happily and shyly at the woman, if such a thing were possible.

"I've never had a mama before." Lucy said looking happy but confused. Sure from what she had been told by the maids and what she heard while on the streets having a mama sounded great but…what did one _do_ with a mama?

"I've never been called a mama before." Evergreen said embarrassed in return and not looking at the girl who, even in the unlit room, was squinting due to disuse of her eyes. The growling of a hungry stomach had Evergreen focusing again however.

"First things first for my baby fairy. We get you clean, fed, checked out by the local medicine woman in a tree, and take you shopping for cloths and stuff for your room." Evergreen said scooping the girl up from the bed and out the door, earning a small squeak from said baby fairy.

"Baby fairy?" Lucy asked closing her eyes against the bright lights of the hallway as Evergreen headed for her personal bathroom. Being the only girl on a team of boys that called her their sister, baby sister considering she was at least two months younger than Freed from what they could tell. Hard to tell when neither Evergreen nor Freed knew their birthday but they knew the general time frame from some old records.

Evergreen had been born when winter was in full force, Freed had been born as fall was changing to winter. They agreed that was at least two months difference between them which made Evergreen the baby of the team. The guys teased her about it sometimes and could get a bit protective but she put that down to being the only girl instead of the youngest. They knew not to get _too_ bad especially on missions because she could, would and _has_ turned them into garden statues.

"Well I am the _true_ fairy of fairy tail. If you call me your mama that makes you my baby fairy." Evergreen said sounding faux haughty and making Lucy giggle a bit.

"There's a medicine woman in a tree?" Lucy asked next making Evergreen chuckle.

"Porlyusica, she's the Healer of Fairy Tail so you can call her an old fairy in a tree I suppose. She acts really mean and like she hates humans but I think she'll just love you." Evergreen said bouncing Lucy a bit as she filled the tub up with water and kept the lights dimmed enough that Lucy wouldn't hurt her eyes.

"Can you bath by yourself or do you need my help?" Evergreen asked as she helped Lucy get her dirty ripped cloths off.

"I can do it." Lucy said trying to act like a big girl while Freed knocked on the door with his eyes closed to avoid potentially seeing anything and also to avoid being turned to stone by accident.

"Evergreen? Bixlow is about to fix some lunch, what would be good for the little one to eat and what would you like? It's your turn to pick and if you salad I'm not going to be happy." Freed said making Evergreen look at him and nod at his words in understanding. She glanced at Lucy who had her eyes closed again and felt her heart soften slightly. She had to set a good example for the little one, for _her_ little fairy.

"How about something small? She's been on the streets for at least a month and her stomach shrunk as a result I'm sure. Do we have the stuff for chicken noodle soup with actual chicken in it?" Evergreen asked making Freed think about it for a second and glance at her by accident as she turned off the water. Thankfully she was fully clothed and was helping Lucy into the bubble bath that was warm and inviting.

"If we don't then one of us will run to the store. You've got some dirt on you Ever. Perhaps you should take a shower after your baby is done?" Freed suggested making Evergreen look down at the dirt and bits of dried blood on her dress and some on her skin.

"Better idea. Freed can you grab one of my small t-shirts and then another t-shirt and skirt for me?" Evergreen asked not looking bothered as she began to strip down, winking at Lucy mischievously when she heard Freed squawk and splutter.

"Prude!" Evergreen called with a laugh as Freed dashed from her bathroom and towards her closet while she sunk into the bathtub with Lucy.

"Here's the cloths. Why do you have one of my shirts in your closet?" Freed said his face cherry red and not looking at the two giggling girls in the bath as he set the pile of cloths on the small table by the bathtub.

"Oh it's not like you're special. I have some of Bix's and Laxus's shirts too. They're comfy and not restrictive. Thanks big brother. Say thank you Lucy." Evergreen said smiling at Freed while Lucy blinked before beaming up at Freed who was leaving the room.

"Thank you uncle Freed!" Lucy chirped, and Evergreen busted out laughing when she heard Freed trip over his own two feet and face-plant the floor in surprise.

"That's mama's baby fairy." Evergreen said sounding proud as she hugged her baby fairy close, making Lucy blush but grin.

"See I knew Ever was being a mommy!" Bixlow could be heard shouting from out in the hallway making Evergreen cover Lucy's ears with her hands.

What she said next had Laxus laughing because of how often they heard her say it. Honestly away from the rest of the guild it was pretty much her catchphrase.

"Fuck off Bix!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Fairy Tail mess up**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Guess we should get back to the guild. Baby Fairy here still needs to have her stamp applied." Evergreen said as they finished unpacking Lucy's new things in her room at the Thunder House as they called it. The little girl now had four pairs of everyday playing cloths, ten cute fairy dresses that Evergreen insisted on buying for her baby fairy, and two pairs of regular glasses and two more pairs of sunglasses. They had eaten, gone to visit the old human hater, and then went shopping where the boys took turns carrying the bags or Lucy herself.

Porlyusica had been gentler than usual with the small blond girl, having told them she was approximately five or six years old, very underweight, her eyes were incredibly sensitive due to being closed for so long, and that she had been walking on a broken left leg while her right wrist showed signs of several spiral fractures. The kind that came when someone grabbed and twisted a bit _too_ hard.

Evergreen had gone into the forest for ten minutes to turn some wild animals that attacked her into statues in order to relieve some of the anger she heard at those words. When she came back the boys had left to relieve their own anger on whatever dared get in their way out in the woods and Porlyusica was setting Lucy up. So Lucy now had a sparkly green cast and a matching sling and Evergreen was sure she saw a furious medicine woman storming into the tree line and taking out her own anger on the forest dwellers.

"Can my stamp be pink?" Lucy asked wide eyed and making Evergreen smile from where she finished hanging up the last dress, Lucy insisting on wearing her mama's t-shirt like a dress. Evergreen herself thought the blond looked adorable in the too big shirt. Of course Evergreen ignored her brothers teasing comments on how she was corrupting Lucy already since she was still in a dark green skirt and one of Laxus's black tee-shirts that hung off of her smaller frame. Only Freed and Bixlow seemed to notice that it was Laxus's shirt she was wearing, the blond lightning mage being more preoccupied with the little blond spirit mage.

"Of course baby. It can even be sparkly if you want." Evergreen said having noticed how much her little fairy liked sparkly things. Bixlow had said it was because of Evergreen's sparkly fairy magic, Freed guessed that it was because her keys were sparkly, Laxus claimed it was a girl thing, and Evergreen simply said that it was because her baby was a true fairy.

"Cool!" Lucy's eyes were wide behind her sunglasses, which were enchanted so that Evergreen and the boys would be alerted if she were in trouble and could find her anywhere. They also worked to slowly adjust her eyes to light, but Porlyusica said it could take up to two years for her eyes to be used to daily lights.

"That's the last of it baby. Let's grab the guys and get back to the guild." Evergreen said moving to pick up the little girl only for Laxus to appear in front of her and smirk at the little girl.

"Hey half-pint. Wanna ride on my shoulders?" Laxus asked making Lucy beam at him and hold her good arm up.

"Upsy daisy. Now hold on tight ok?" Laxus asked making Lucy wrap her good arm around his head. Bixlow's babies came zooming in to circle and bob around the little girl who giggled at them unafraid.

"They'll catch her if Laxus were to drop her on accident." Bixlow said to Evergreen as Laxus carried Lucy out of the room, and down the stairs to where Freed was waiting by the door.

The group enjoyed the walk back to the guild and they ignored the people gaping in disbelief or whispering about the little girl, as they had been doing for the last few hours.

"He's still stone? That's impressive. When Evergreen used her eyes on accident at that age it only lasted for an hour, two if she did it on purpose. It's already been four hours." Freed said as the guild went dead silent when they walked in, several people falling out of their chairs at the sight of a small giggling blond riding on one of Laxus's broad shoulders.

"It'll wear off eventually. She needs training to make it permanent." Evergreen said shrugging unconcerned at that and the tares they were getting.

"Evergreen? That's an… unusual look for you." Mirajane said looking at the brunette who looked at her with a raised eyebrow before yelping when Laxus picked her up by the back of her shirt and scowled at her.

"So that's where that shirt went! I was looking for it yesterday. When did you even steal it?" Laxus asked looking at Evergreen who gave him a haughty look.

"You gave it to me two weeks ago! When we took on those mages and one tossed me in the river remember? You didn't want me catching a cold so you gave me your shirt and jacket until we got back to the house. You never asked for it back so I kept it. It's comfy and warm." Evergreen said turning and twisting her body a bit to sit on Laxus's free shoulder with one hand reaching around his head to steady Lucy.

"If it makes you feel better, she has one of Bix's graphic tee's and one of my t-shirts as well." Freed said making Laxus roll his eyes as Evergreen grinned at them, sniffing in faux haughtiness.

"Of course I do. I make those shirts look good." Evergreen said sniffing and making the boys snort and give her funny looks that had her giggling.

"Annoying baby sisters always stealing our shirts." Laxus said shaking his head slightly and earning a bop to the head from one of Evergreen's fans which made Lucy giggle.

"Hey what happened to the kid?" Natsu demanded noticing the sling and cast that wasn't there earlier.

"She had been running around on a broken leg for a few days according to Porlyusica, she's had a spiral fracture in her wrist for going on three months. _Before_ she ran away." Evergreen said scowling suddenly and making most of the guild look shocked and angry.

"Mama can I have my stamp now?" Lucy asked looking at Evergreen who smiled and jumped down from Laxus's shoulder before reaching up and plucking Lucy from his shoulder, the tall blond dragon slayer leaning down so that she could.

"Of course you can baby. Mira the stamp?" Evergreen asked walking over with Lucy in her arms. Mirajane was wide eyed and squealing as she went through the motions of stamping the back of Lucy's hand.

"Look mama! It's glittery _and_ pink!" Lucy said making Evergreen smile and kiss her forehead.

"I see that baby. Don't forget to say thank you to Mirajane." Evergreen said making Lucy nod and smile at Mirajane. Her next words had Mirajane squealing loud enough to break the glass around, including Evergreen's and Lucy's glasses.

"Thank you Aunty Mira."


	4. Chapter 4

**Fairy Tail mess up**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Mama…is that boy's daddy going to be alright?" Lucy asked Evergreen after watching Romeo punch the finally normal Makarov in the face and run from the guild in tears.

"Well pinky is dealing with it so it should be okay. If they don't come back by tomorrow morning then we'll go and save them ourselves alright half-pint?" Laxus asked looking at the small girl in Evergreen's lap, eating a few apple slices every once in a while as the Thunder Tribe relaxed at a table with their littlest member.

"Okay Uncle Laxus." Lucy said smiling brightly up at the older blond who patted her head gently before her attention was caught by something else which had her eyes widening.

"Mama?" Lucy asked looking at something before blushing brightly, enough so that her whole face looked as red as Erza's hair well to those who knew Erza which wasn't this sweet little girl. Although Erza was due back from her mission next week. Evergreen idly wondered how exactly the 'false' Fairy Queen would react to the 'Fairy Princess' as she could call her beautiful little girl.

"Yes baby fairy?" Evergreen asked looking at the little girl who was blushing brightly and covering her eyes and sunglasses with her hands.

"Why is that man naked?" Lucy asked pointing towards the other end of the room where Gray was standing talking to one of the other guild members not even noticing his missing cloths. Evergreen tensed immediately and quickly covered Lucy's eyes, turning her daughter around to face her.

"Don't look at him baby fairy. He's just…not very used to being around kids." Evergreen said causing Lucy to nod and turn her head into her mama's chest, snuggling close almost tiredly.

"Bix?" Evergreen asked shooting a pointed glare at Gray making Bixlow nod as he understood the silent request and sent one of his babies to slam into Gray's head hard enough to make him hit the floor.

"Ow what the fuck?" Gray yelled glaring over at Bixlow who glared at him from behind his mask grate.

"Gray…put some cloths on and keep them on around Lucy or else." Evergreen said her voice stone gold and dangerous as she glared at Gray who looked down and swore quietly, blushing in embarrassment as he tried to find his missing cloths.

"Or else what?" Gray dared to ask as he pulled on his pants, making Evergreen give a dangerous smirk as she fingered her glasses.

"I might not have given birth to her but I do share _some_ things with my baby fairy. Want to take a guess on what happens when I take off _my_ glasses?" Evergreen asked making Gray pause and the pale as he scowled while pulling on his shirt next.

"Ow what the fuck Elfman?" Gray asked when Elfman slammed him through a table with a strong right fist.

"Stripping in front of a kid isn't manly! And cursing in front of one isn't being a man either!" Elfman shouted at Gray making Evergreen blink for a second as Elfman walked over and knelt down in front of her.

"Hey there kid. My name is Elfman and I'm a real man unlike Gray!" Elfman said speaking pretty softly to the little girl who turned away from her mama and looked at him wide eyed.

"Hi…" Lucy said a little timidly as she stared wide eyed behind her sunglasses at the man who towered over her even when he was knelt down.

"Next time Gray or anyone else takes their clothes off around you or says a bad word in front of me, let me know and I'll teach them how to be a real man. Sound good kid?" Elfman asked making Lucy look at him and nod slowly in understanding before reaching her good arm up to him.

"Up ya go!" Elfman said grinning slightly, somehow knowing exactly what she wanted as he gently lifted her up and let her sit on one of his shoulders where she giggled happily.

"Wow…you're taller than Uncle Laxus!" Lucy said giggling as she held onto his head with her good arm and looked down at where her mama was sitting watching them with a small smile.

"And you have hair like aunty Mira." Lucy said playing with a few of the stark white strands on his head.

"That's because Mirajane is my older sister." Elfman said smiling at the little girl on his arm while Mirajane was cooing at how her brother was treating the small girl so gently.

"Like how Uncle Laxus and Uncle Freed are mama's older brothers?" Lucy asked with her head cocked to the side slightly, closing her eyes because of how much they were hurting her again.

"Yes something like that baby fairy." Evergreen said smiling up at her daughter while Bixlow's babies were floating around the small blond protectively.

"Hey what about me?" Bixlow whined at Lucy who looked at him while opening her eyes again, trying to get used to the lights even through her sunglasses filtering them.

"What about you Uncle Biscuit?" Lucy asked confused and making the Soul Mage fall out of his chair in disbelief while Evergreen burst out laughing.

"That's my baby fairy!" Evergreen was able to force out through her laughter while Laxus was roaring in laughter as well and even Freed let out a few chuckles.

"You taught her that didn't you Ever?" Bixlow asked glaring through his mask at his 'sister' who shook her head.

"Not…Not me." Evergreen gasped out as she clutched the side of the table, wiping tears from her eyes.

"That one was all on me." Laxus said smirking as he calmed his laughter down into chuckles, crossing his arms over his chest.

"They're silly aren't they daddy?" Lucy asked looking down at Elfman who nodded before he froze in place, alongside most of the guild. This time it was Evergreen who slipped from her chair and crashed to the floor, making Bixlow mutter something about Karma being more of a bitch than her.

"…What?" Elfman squeaked as he looked at the little girl on his shoulder.

"Well you're nicer than the bad man who said he was my daddy, you're nice to mama too. Aqua-nee mentioned that daddies were supposed to keep their kids away from…bad in…influ…people who did bad things like that guy did when he got naked and said the bad word. And you're Aunty Mira's brother. Uncle Laxus is mama's brother so that means that Aunty Mira is daddy's sister." Lucy said as if it were common sense while stumbling over one of the big words her Spirit had told her before, when she was washing away the man that had called himself Lucy's daddy but had hurt her wrist.

Lucy beamed at Elfman at her next words though while Evergreen was bright red in the face and the males of the Thunder Tribe didn't know whether to laugh or go on a rant against the tall Take Over mage.

"So that makes you my new daddy! Right mama?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Fairy Tail mess up**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Mama are you going to come back?" Lucy asked a few days later when Evergreen and the rest of the Team were leaving for a mission that the master assigned him. Apparently there was a dark guild that was trying to encroach on Magnolia and the Council requested an S-class mage of Fairy Tail to handle it. Erza was still on a mission, Gildarts hadn't been by in years, Mirajane was only the bartender now, and the master couldn't really go himself so that left Laxus and his Tribe.

"Of course I will baby. I'll only be gone for a week, two at the most. There's nothing that will keep me away from my baby fairy for long." Evergreen said kissing Lucy's forehead and blinking rapidly to hide her tears. This sweet little girl actually had to _ask_ if she was going to be coming back.

"We'll make sure she gets back safe and sound okay half-pint? Until then you be good for your daddy and aunty Mira." Laxus said patting the girls head gently and smirking when he said daddy. The mere mention of the title given to the large Take-Over Mage never failed to make Evergreen and Elfman blush.

"You and Uncle Freed and Uncle Biscuit are going to come back too right?" Lucy asked making the men nod as they all gave her various signs of affection. Laxus pat her on the head, Freed gave her a small smile and hug, Bixlow messed up her hair as his babies nudged her gently.

"Of course we are. Until we get back you need to be good and stay safe for us okay?" Freed asked gently making Lucy nod ever so slightly as she hugged her mama one last time, before hugging each of her 'Uncles' legs and then limping over to her daddy and holding his much bigger hand with her tiny one that wasn't in the sling.

Roughly two hours after they left, Natsu approached Elfman with a grin on his face.

"Hey Elfman mind if I take Lucy on a simple job to help get her feet wet?" Natsu asked with his usual easy going grin on his face as he looked up at the taller mage.

"What kind, where, and should I come along?" Elfman asked tensely as he held Lucy on his shoulder protectively.

"Just finding a book the next town over for some guy. Nothing too hard or fancy. Figured it'd be good for the kid to get her first mission in with something simple and easy. Since there's no fighting then it'll be okay despite her arm and leg." Natsu said with a shrug and stunning the others with the fact that he actually put some thought into it.

"What do you think princess? Do you want to go with Natsu to find a book?" Elfman asked the little blond who smiled at him brightly and reached her good arm out to Natsu.

"Uncle Pink!" Lucy said as Natsu picked her up and gently cradled her close, making the pink haired boy smile warmly at her while the others nearby snickered at his title.

"Welcome to Team Natsu hatchling. Let's go find the book while you ride on my shoulders yeah?" Natsu asked putting the girl on his shoulders, careful not to jostle her injured limbs or knock her sunglasses off.

"Can I call out Plue?" Lucy asked happily as she held onto his head with her good arm, making him grin up at her.

"Sure! That's the small snowman like guy right?" Natsu asked just for clarification, having met the spirit when she contracted him just before summoning out the Fish Lady to wash away that fake Salamander.

"Little doggy." Lucy corrected with a giggle as she pulled out the appropriate spirit key and opened the gate with barely a word.

"He's cute." Mirajane said smiling at the adorable scene in front of her. Despite her arm and leg being hurt, Lucy was hugging the little snowman like spirit that was sitting on Natsu's hair while the usually violent and rowdy Dragon Slayer was being unusually gentle with the small girl.

"Plue this Uncle Pink. That's Aunty Mira and that's my new daddy. You can meet my new mommy when she comes back from her mission." Lucy introduced the spirit to the three nearest people, causing more than a few of the watching women to coo at how adorable the sight was.

"Pun pun." Plue spoke waving hello to the people before there was a flying blue cat landing beside Lucy on Natsu's shoulders.

"That's Happy." Lucy said pointing at the cat who held up a paw while munching on a fish.

"Let's go hatchling. Hey Reedus paint a picture for Evergreen and the rest of the Thunder Tribe! It's the hatchlings first mission and I think they'd want a memento." Natsu said grinning over to the wide painter mage who grinned and began painting immediately.

"It'll be done by the time you two get back." Reedus said making Natsu grin as he looked up at Lucy.

"Well hatchling let's go. We have a book to find!" Natsu said making Lucy give a shy grin back although her eyes were closed since they were hurting again.

"Natsu…if that cute little baby comes back with so much as a scratch on her more than she had when she left…I'm going to kill you…and you better hope I'm the one who finds out instead of Evergreen." Mirajane said smiling sickening sweetly at Natsu who suddenly gulped a bit and paled underneath the smile.

"Come on Mira! Like I'd really let a hatchling get hurt." Natsu said frowning at the Take-Over Mage who gave him a flat look.

"You have a really different standard of what's dangerous or what's harmful than most people Natsu." Mirajane said earning agreeing calls from nearby, making Lucy giggle as she laid her head on his.

"Hatchling. Baby dragon. Dragons protect hatchlings." Natsu said frowning slightly as he pointed at Lucy when he said hatchling.

"Well dragons do seem to be pretty parental. I just worry." Mirajane said looking at the girl who began to doze off on Natsu's shoulders and making him grin at her.

"That's good! Means more people to protect hatchling. She's strong for a hatchling, destroyed most of Hargeon after all, but still just a hatchling." Natsu said making everyone freeze for a moment as they stared at the little girl.

"She was the one to destroy the port?" Makarov gapped at the girl who was no bigger than he was that was cuddling a snowman like spirit.

"Yep apparently she had this fish like spirit who washed away that Fake Salamander and also took out most of the port. She was a bit tired after that but still able to stay awake and strong so she didn't even use all of her magic to do it either." Natsu said with a grin as Wakabe's pipe fell out of his mouth, scattering ashes everywhere as he gapped at the kid alongside everyone else.

"It truly looks like there's another member for the Thunder Tribe." Mirajane said under her breath as Natsu walked out whistling and being more careful with the little girl than anyone had ever seen him be with anything or anyone else.

"Well she certainly takes after her parents. Both Evergreen and Elfman are incredibly strong and talented wizards. Naturally their child would be just as strong or powerful as they were when they were children, perhaps even more so." Makarov said although he had the look on his face that every member that's been there for a few years knew.

The one that nearly screamed 'oh god not another destructive brat' to everyone who knew him.


End file.
